Normativni i stvarni položaj islamske zajednice u BiH tokom prve decenije nakon završetka II svjetskog rata
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju Nakon završetka Drugog svjetskog rata (9. maj 1945. godine) jugoslavenski komunisti su, ne čekajući izbore, prejudicirali karakter unutrašnjeg uređenja kao federativnog. Privremena skupština Demokratske federativne Jugoslavije zakonom je (21. august 1945. godine) propisala da se Ustavotvorna skupština sastoji iz dva doma: Savezne skupštine i Skupštine naroda. Ovakvim postupcima suprotstavili su se predstavnici opozicionih snaga, naglašavajući da odluka o unutrašnjem uređenju Jugoslavije pripada isključivo demokratski izabranoj i suverenoj Konstituanti. No, bez obzira na ovakve stavove komunisti se nisu puno obazirali na primjedbe opozicije, tako da ubrzo nakon usvajanja ovog zakona 1. septembra 1945. godine formiraju posebnu Komisiju za ustav kao savjetodavno tijelo Ministarstva za konstituantu. Komisija je imala zadatak da pripremi tekst Nacrta ustava za Ministarstvo za konstituantu, koje je bilo ovlašteno da isti predloži Saveznoj vladi. Poslije završenih izbora za Ustavotvornu skupštinu 11. novembra 1945. godine oba doma ove skupštine sastala su se 29. novembra 1945. godine i usvojila Deklaraciju o proglašenju Federativne Narodne Republike Jugoslavije. Time je Ustavotvorna skupština počela rad na izradi prvog ustava socijalističke Jugoslavije. U okviru njega trebalo je, pored ostalog, cjelovito urediti osjetljivu problematiku odnosa između države i vjerskih zajednica. Tokom javne rasprave o Nacrtu ustava i zasjedanja Ustavotvorne skupštine od strane građana stizale su različite ideje i prijedlozi o tome kako treba formulisati pojedine dijelove Ustava.Opširnije o političkim prilikama neposredno nakon okončanja rata i aktivnostima na donošenju Ustava FNRJ pogledati u: Jera Vodušek Starič, Kako su komunisti osvojili vlast 1944.-1946. Zagreb: Naklada Pavičić d.o.o, 2006, 372-416; Marija Obradović, ”Narodna demokratija” u Jugoslaviji 1945.-1952. Beograd: Institut za noviju istoriju Srbije, 1995, 31; Branko Petranović – Momčilo Zečević, Jugoslovenski federalizam. Ideje i stvarnost, Tematska zbirka dokumenata, II tom. Beograd: IRO PROSVETA OOUR “Izdavačka delatnost”, 1987, 212, 215. i 233; Dragoljub R. Živojinović, Vatikan, Katolička crkva i jugoslovenska vlast 1941.-1958. Beograd: Javno preduzeće “Službeni glasnik”, 2007, 123-150; Srđan Cvetković, Između srpa i čekića. Represija u Srbiji 1944.-1953. Beograd: Institut za savremenu istoriju, 2006, 306-329; Miroslav Akmadža, Katolička crkva u Hrvatskoj i komunistički režim 1945.- 1966. Rijeka: “Otokar Keršovani” d.o.o, 2004, 6-7; Husnija Kamberović, Prema modernom društvu. Tešanj: Centar za kulturu i obrazovanje, 2000, 29-41; Mustafa Imamović, Historija Bošnjaka. Sarajevo: Bošnjačka zajednica kulture “Preporod”, 1998, 553-554; Branko Petranović – Momčilo Zečević, Jugoslavija 1918.-1984., Zbirka dokumenata. Beograd: Izdavačka radna organizacija “RAD”, 1985, 649-655; Branko Petranović – Momčilo Zečević, Istorija socijalističke Jugoslavije, Dokumenti I. Beograd: “Radnička štampa”, 1977, 103-121. Javna rasprava o novom Ustavu FNRJ okončana je 31. januara 1946. godine, kada je Ustavotvorna skupština FNRJ usvojila prvi Ustav socijalističke Jugoslavije. Ustav je regulirao pitanje odnosa između države i vjerskih zajednica bazirajući se na sljedećim načelima: vjerske zajednice su odvojene od države i škole; građanima se garantuje sloboda savjesti i vjeroispovijesti; vjerske zajednice mogu slobodno obavljati vjerske poslove i obrede ako njihovo učenje nije u suprotnosti sa Ustavom; zabranjuje se zloupotreba vjere u političke svrhe; vjerske škole za obrazovanje vjerskih službenika pod nadzorom su države i država može finansijski pomagati vjerske zajednice. Socijalistički režim je smatrao da samo potpuno odvajanje vjerskih zajednica od države može osigurati ravnopravnost spomenutim zajednicama i zaštititi najvažniju tekovinu narodnooslobodilačke borbe – bratstvo i jedinstvo.Arhiv Jugoslavije (dalje: AJ), Beograd, Savezna komisija za vjerska pitanja (dalje: SKVP), 144-8-13 Na osnovu navedenih načela Ustav FNRJ je u šest posebnih članova (sadržanih u glavi V – prava i dužnosti građana) uredio pitanje vjerskih prava, sloboda i nadležnosti u novoj državi. U članu 21. garantuje se ravnopravnost svih građana tako da su: :“Svi građani Federativne Narodne Repulike Jugoslavije jednaki (...) pred zakonom i ravnopravni (...) bez obzira na narodnost, rasu i veroispovest. Ne priznaju se nikakve privilegije po rođenju, položaju, imovnom stanju i stupnju obrazovanosti. :Protivan je Ustavu i kažnjiv svaki akt kojim se građanima daju privilegije ili ograničavaju prava na osnovu razlike u narodnosti, rasi i veroispovesti, kao i svako propovedanje nacionalne, rasne ili verske mržnje i razdora.”Službeni list FNRJ, II, br. 10, Beograd, 1. II 1946, Ustav Federativne Narodne Republike Jugoslavije, 77. Biračko pravo građana regulirano je članom 23. Ovo pravo oduzeto je licima koja su sudskom presudom lišena biračkog prava ili su na osnovu Saveznog zakona izgubila biračko pravo, osim ovih lica: :"Svi građani, bez razlike pola, narodnosti, rase, veroispovesti, stupnja obrazovanosti i mesta stanovanja, koji su navršili 18 godina starosti, imaju pravo da biraju i da budu birani u sve organe državne vlasti. (...) Biračko pravo je opšte, jednako i neposredno i vrši se tajnim glasanjem.”Isto, 77. Pitanje slobode vjeroispovijesti, vjerskih škola i zabrane zloupotrebe vjere u političke svrhe regulirano je članom 25, tako da je :“Građanima (...) zajamčena sloboda savesti i veroispovesti. :Crkva je odvojena od države. :Verske zajednice čije se učenje ne protivi Ustavu, slobodne su u svojim verskim poslovima i u vršenju verskih obreda. Verske škole za spremanje sveštenika slobodne su, a stoje pod opštim nadzorom države. :Zabranjena je zloupotreba crkve i vere u političke svrhe i postojanje političkih organizacija na verskoj osnovi. :Država može materijalno pomagati verske zajednice.” Isto, 77-78. Član 26. odnosio se na pitanje braka, porodice, bračnih sporova, evidenciju rođenih, vjenčanih i umrlih. On je definirao da su: :“Brak i porodica (...) pod zaštitom države. Država zakonom uređuje pravne odnose braka i porodice. :Punovažan je samo brak zaključen pred nadležnim državnim organima. Posle zaključenja braka građani mogu izvršiti i venčanje po verskim propisima. :Svi bračni sporovi spadaju u nadležnost narodnih sudova. :Evidencija rođenih, venčanih i umrlih je u nadležnosti države. :Roditelji imaju prema deci rođenoj van braka iste obaveze i dužnosti kao i prema bračnoj deci. :Položaj vanbračne dece uređuje se zakonom. Maloletna lica stoje pod naročitom zaštitom države.”Isto, 78. U članu 27. propisano je da se svim: :“Građanima (...) zajamčuje sloboda štampe, govora, udruživanja, zborova, javnih skupova i manifestacija.”Isto Na kraju, u članu 38. stajalo je: :“U cilju podizanja opšte kulture naroda, država obezbeđuje da škole i druge prosvetne i kulturne ustanove budu dostupne svim slojevima naroda. Država posvećuje naročitu pažnju omladini i zaštićuje njeno vaspitanje. Škole su državne. Samo zakonom može se dopustiti osnivanje privatnih škola, a njihov je rad pod kontrolom države. :Osnovna škola je obavezna i besplatna. :Škola je odvojena od crkve.” Isto, 79 Nakon usvajanja Ustava FNRJ svih šest narodnih republika imale su obavezu, shodno odredbama člana 11. spomenutog Ustava, usvojiti i proglasiti republičke ustave. U Bosni i Hercegovini je ova obaveza realizirana jedanaest mjeseci nakon proglašenja prvog Ustava FNRJ (31. decembra 1946. godine), kada je Ustavotvorna skupština Narodne republike Bosne i Hercegovine usvojila i proglasila prvi Republički ustav. Komparirajući odredbe Ustava FNRJ i Ustava NRBiH koje se dotiču položaja vjerskih zajednica, uočit ćemo gotovo potpunu istovjetnost tekstova navedenih ustava. Neznatne razlike u sadržini tekstova ova dva ustava postojale su samo u nekim dijelovima i bili su čisto tehničke prirode. Dakle, Republički ustav je, kao i Savezni ustav, u šest posebnih članova (članovi 22, 24, 26, 27, 28 i 39) donio identična rješenja u vezi sa vjerskim pravima i slobodama, te nadležnostima vjerskih zajednica.Službeni list NR BiH, III, br. 1, Sarajevo, 8. I 1947, Ustav Narodne Republike Bosne i Hercegovine, 5-7. Ako ekvipariramo Ustav FNRJ iz 1946. godine, primjera radi, sa Vidovdanskim ustavom iz 1921. godine, uočit ćemo nekoliko važnih promjena vezanih za Islamsku zajednicu (dalje: IZ). Naime, IZ je na osnovu odredbi prvog Ustava Kraljevine SHS zadržala nadležnost nad pitanjima evidencije rođenih, umrlih, vjenčanih i u bračnim sporovima. Vidovdanski ustav je omogućio muslimanskoj zajednici da u porodičnim i nasljednim poslovima muslimana sude državne šerijatske sudije, a školski sistem nije bio odvojen od vjerskih zajednica. Sva spomenuta ustavna prava i nadležnosti koje je IZ imala u Kraljevini SHS/Jugoslaviji poslije usvajanja Ustava FNRJ ukidaju se.Upor. Zbornik zakona i naredaba za BiH, XXI, Sarajevo, 30. VII 1921, Ustav Kraljevine Srba, Hrvata i Slovenaca, 146-163; Službeni list FNRJ, II, br. 1, Beograd, 1. II 1946, Ustav Federativne Narodne Republike Jugoslavije, 74-94. Ipak, iako su IZ-u u Bosni i Hercegovini sa donošenjem Ustava FNRJ i Republičkog ustava oduzeta brojna prava i nadležnosti koje je decenijama prije toga uživala, a njeni najvažniji prijedlozi za korekcije Ustava tokom javne rasprave odbijeni od strane komunističke vlasti, najviši predstavnici IZ-a tokom 1947. godine odobravaju nova ustavna rješenja kojim se uređuje položaj vjerskih zajednica. Očigledno, snažan pritisak državno-partijske mašinerije na vjerske zajednice nije mimoišao ni IZ, koja u izmijenjenim društvenopolitičkim okolnostima nastoji pronaći način da se adaptira, koliko je to bilo moguće, na nove prilike. Tako se i desilo da je sužavanje vjerskih prava i sloboda u socijalističkoj Jugoslaviji putem Rezolucije Vrhovnog vakufskog sabora IZ-a u FNRJ, usvojenoj na Prvom zasjedanju 26-27. augusta 1947. godine u Sarajevu, okarakterizirano kao ostvarenje davnašnje težnje muslimana za punom ravnopravnošću i slobodom koja je utvrđena Ustavom FNRJ i ustavima narodnih republika. Nadalje, u rezoluciji se navodi da je “...u novoj demokratskoj Jugoslaviji ostvaren nesmetan razvitak pripadnicima naše vjerske zajednice u svakom pogledu i zakonima i u životu obezbijeđena sloboda vjere i nepovredivost vjerskih osjećanja. Vjera nije više kao nekada sredstvo u rukama vlastodržaca (...) ona je postala slobodna savjest pripadnika svih vjerskih organizacija koju niko i ničim ne ometa”. Posebno je indikativno da se u navedenoj rezoluciji konstatuje “...da izvršeno odvajanje vjerskih zajednica od države ne samo da nije od štete po interese naše vjerske zajednice, nego naprotiv, tim aktom (...) obezbijeđen je nesmetan i slobodan život naše vjerske zajednice i zagarantovana puna ravnopravnost svih vjerskih zajednica u odnosu na državu”. Na kraju rezolucije pozvani su svi organi i pojedinci unutar IVZ-a “...da svim snagama pomognu napore (...) narodne države u izgradnji boljeg i sretnijeg života svih naroda u Jugoslaviji” i očuvanja “stvorene vjerske jednakopravnosti”.Rezolucija Vrhovnog vakufskog sabora Islamske vjerske zajednice u FNRJ. Sarajevo: Glasnik, Vrhovno islamsko starješinstvo u FNRJ, 1953, br. 1-3, 18-19. Ustavom utvrđena vjerska prava i slobode nisu istovremeno značile i njihovo konkretno oživotvorenje u praksi. Praktično primjenjivanje vjerskih prava i sloboda na terenu umnogome je zavisilo od volje partijskih organizacija i njihovih političkih ciljeva. Državno-partijske strukture su u odnosu prema IVZ-u imale dva različita pristupa. S jedne strane, Partija je težila da Ustav uskladi sa temeljnim načelima slobode vjere i vjerskog organiziranja, a s druge strane, u realizaciji proklamiranog ona je često sužavala i kršila spomenuta načela. Tome je dodatno doprinijela činjenica da ustavno načelo savjesti i slobode vjeroispovijesti nije bilo konkretizirano nikakavim posebnim zakonom i moglo se dosta široko tumačiti. Ovakva zakonska nedorečenost omogućavala je vladajućoj partiji da u svim spornim situacijama između države i vjerskih zajednica presuđuje i odlučuje u korist svoje sebične politike. U godinama poslije usvajanja prvog Ustava FNRJ pukotina između usvojenih ustavnih odredbi i njihovog konkretnog poštivanja od strane državnopartijskih struktura na terenu sve više se širila. Exempli causa, nepuna dva mjeseca poslije usvajanja Ustava FNRJ Ulema medžlis u Sarajevu, pozivajući se na ustavni princip slobode vjere i savjesti, traži da se učenicima srednjih škola islamske vjeroispovijesti omogući da petkom od jedanaest do trinaest sati slobodno obavljaju džuma-namaz. U obrazloženju ovog zahtjeva Ulema medžlis je, između ostalog, naveo da je izvršavanje džuma-namaza jedna od imperativnih dužnosti svakog odraslog muslimana i da je u vrijeme obavljanja ove svete dužnosti muslimanima zabranjeno raditi. Uz to, ukazano je da to ne bi bila nikakva privilegija đaka islamske vjere, jer i učenici ostalih vjera idu nesmetano u svoje bogomolje nedjeljom kada škole ne rade. Na kraju obraćanja Zemaljskoj komisiji Bosne i Hercegovine za vjerska pitanja Ulema medžlis kompromisno predlaže da se ovaj prijedlog ne odnosi na sve učenike islamske vjeroispovijesti, već samo na one učenike koji dobrovoljno prihvate da prisustvuju svojim vjerskim dužnostima. Međutim, ni takav prijedlog nije bio prihvatljiv za predstavnike vlasti. Zemaljska komisija za vjerska pitanja odgovorila je nakon više od četiri mjeseca poslije upućivanja zahtjeva Ulema medžlisa, ističući da ovaj prijedlog nije prihvatljiv. Koliko je bilo hipokrizije u odgovoru koji je potpisao predsjednik ove komisije Hasan Ljubunčić najzornije svjedoči dio obrazloženja u kojem se kaže da bi prihvatanje ovog zahtjeva značilo davanje “...posebnih privilegija jednoj konfesiji mimo druge, čime bi bila okrnjena ravnopravnost predviđena odredbama našega Ustava”, te da bi to “...izazvalo netrpeljivost i neraspoloženje učenika drugih konfesija, koji bi to smatrali (...) naročitom povlasticom za njihove drugove islamske vjere (...) a što bi imalo hrđavog utjecaja na odnose među učenicima”.Arhiv Rijaseta Islamske zajednice u Bosni i Hercegovini (dalje: ARIZBIH), Sarajevo, Ulema medžlis u Sarajevu (dalje: UM), br. 2636/47, Dopis Ulema medžlisa u Sarajevu Zemaljskoj komisiji Bosne i Hercegovine za vjerska pitanja pri Predsjedništvu vlade Narodne Republike Bosne i Hercegovine, 26. 3. 1947. Razlika između normativnog i stvarnog bila je evidentna u mnogim dijelovima Bosne i Hercegovine. Iako je Ustavom FNRJ, posebno članom 25, svim građanima bila zajamčena sloboda vjeroispovijesti, kao i slobodno vršenje vjerskih poslova i obreda, na terenu su bile prisutne česte pojave kršenja ovih ustavnih odredbi. Nova vlast je u prvim poslijeratnim godinama nerijetko donosila rješenja o oduzimanju prava korištenja i raspolaganja vjerskim objektima IZ-a, čime je direktno onemogućavan vjerski život građana. Vis a vis samovolje nižih organa vlasti brojna sreska vakufsko-mearifska povjerenstva žalila su se na kršenja Ustavom zagarantovanih vjerskih sloboda Ulema medžlisu u Sarajevu. U jednom takvom dopisu Sresko vakufsko-mearifsko povjerenstvo Jajce traži od Ulema medžlisa da upozna više organe vlasti sa oduzimanjem mektepskih prostorija u ovome mjestu. Pri tome, u ovom dopisu se navodi da lokalne vlasti otvoreno zabranjuju “slobodno ispovijedanje i učenje naše vjere” iako su po Ustavu FNRJ to zajamčena prava pripadnika islamske vjeroispovijesti. Očigledno, na terenu je kreirana negativna atmosfera prema IZ-u, tako da je umjesto dosljednog primjenjivanja ustavnih rješenja o slobodi ispovijedanja vjere stvorena klima neizvjesnosti “...u kojoj se ljudi i žene svaki dan pitaju hoće li se smjeti učiti u mektebu i kada će početi nastava mektebska”?3 ARIZBIH, UM, br. 1046, Dopis Sreskog vakufsko-mearifskog povjerenstva u Jajcu upućen Ulema medžlisu u Sarajevu, 8. 9. 1948. U sveopćoj postratnoj euforiji kršenje vjerskih prava nisu vršili samo “nekontrolisani” pojedinci, već i zaposlenici u lokalnim organima vlasti. Zbog toga je Sresko vakufsko-mearifsko povjerenstvo u Jajcu, pored drugih mjera, podnijelo i tužbu Državnom javnom tužilaštvu protiv jednog zaposlenika Gradskog narodnog odbora, kao i jednog zaposlenika Sreskog narodnog odbora u Jajcu. Naime, ova dva državna službenika su marta 1949. godine ispred Čaršijske džamije u Jajcu, u vrijeme dok je mujezin učio ezan za jaciju, glasno vrijeđali prisutne u džamiji, a učenje ezana nazivali “lajanjem”. Tim povodom članovi navedenog Sreskog vakufsko-mearifskog povjerenstva su u tužbi skrenuli pažnju da su sve vjeroispovijesti po Ustavu zaštićene od vrijeđanja, naglašavajući da su isti teško povrijedili “...kako islamski svijet tako i sam Ustav”ARIZBIH, UM, br. 54/49, Tužba Sreskog vakufsko-mearifskog povjerenstva protiv Marinka Gajića i Mileta Topića upućena Državnom javnom tužilaštvu, 12. 4. 1949.. Osim navedenih opstrukcija i zanemarivanja ustavnih proklamacija o slobodi vjere bilo je i slučajeva otvorenog ometanja obavljanja vjerskih obreda u džamijama. Nasuprot ustavnim rješenjima, lokalni državno-partijski organi nisu popuštali u svojoj nadasve netolerantnoj i primitivnoj agitaciji usmjerenoj ka potpunoj marginalizaciji vjerskih zajednica. U nekim krajevima Bosne i Hercegovine na izrazito drzak način je onemogućavano elementarno ustavno pravo obavljanja vjerskih dužnosti čak i unutar objekata koji su pripadali IZ. Informacije o tome nalazimo i u izvorima partijske provenijencije. Jedan od primjera takve antireligiozne politike bio je i slučaj partijske organizacije u Litvi (općina Banovići), gdje su članovi Partije u samoj blizini džamije namjerno otvorili bife i instalirali mikrofon, a sve s ciljem sprečavanja normalnog obavljanja vjerskih dužnosti u džamiji.Arhiv Tuzlanskog kantona (dalje: ATK), Tuzla, Oblasni komitet Komunističke partije Bosne i Hercegovine Tuzla (dalje: OKKPBiHT), k. 1, br. 5/21, Zapisnik sa sastanka sekretara gradskih i sreskih komiteta sa Tuzlanske oblasti, 30. 6. 1949 Socijalistički režim je i prije i poslije stupanja na snagu Ustava FNRJ usvojio niz zakona koji su se direktno ili indirektno ticali IZ-a. Po značaju i posljedicama koje su proizveli za IZ u Bosni i Hercegovini posebno treba izdvojiti: Zakon o agrarnoj reformi i kolonizaciji, Zakon o ukidanju šerijatskih sudova, Zakon o nacionalizaciji privatnih preduzeća, Zakon o eksproprijaciji, Zakon o braku, Zakon o matičnim knjigama, Zakon o vojnoj obavezi itd. Poslije usvajanja navedenih zakona, kao i niza drugih koji su u manjoj ili većoj mjeri pogađali IZ, država je tek 1953. godine pristupila pravnom reguliranju položaja vjerskih zajednica. Dakle, trebalo je da prođe više od sedam godina od donošenja Ustava da bi nova vlast pokrenula aktivnost na izradi posebnog zakona, u okviru kojeg bi se razradile ustavne odredbe vezane za status i prava vjerskih zajednica. Nesumnjivo, takvo stanje pravne nedefiniranosti i neizvjesnosti dodatno je otežavalo ionako nezavidnu poziciju IZ-a. Nacrt Zakona o pravnom položaju vjerskih zajednica Vlada je putem medija predočila široj javnosti u prvoj polovini februara 1953. godine. Režimski mediji su odmah pokrenuli propagandnu aktivnost s ciljem stvaranja povoljne političke klime u zemlji za usvajanje navedenog zakona. Od svih relevantnih faktora koji su na bilo koji način bili vezani za ovu problematiku tražena je podrška u procesu donošenja ovog zakona. Sve vjerske zajednice, uključujući i IZ, pozvane su da dostave svoja mišljenja, stavove i prijedloge na ponuđeni Nacrt zakona. U obrazloženju potrebe za donošenjem ovakvog zakona Vlada je isticala namjeru da precizira položaj vjerskih zajednica i otkloni bilo kakav oblik samovolje, bez obzira s koje strane on dolazio. Vlast je smatrala da će se sa pojavom ovog zakonskog projekta umanjiti neprijateljska propaganda prema njoj u inostranstvu, a koja je Jugoslaviju prikazivala kao državu u kojoj ne postoji sloboda vjerskog života.16 15 Arhiv Tuzlanskog kantona (dalje: ATK), Tuzla, Oblasni komitet Komunističke partije Bosne i Hercegovine Tuzla (dalje: OKKPBiHT), k. 1, br. 5/21, Zapisnik sa sastanka sekretara gradskih i sreskih komiteta sa Tuzlanske oblasti, 30. 6. 1949.Iz izvještaja Vakufskog saborskog odbora u Sarajevu. Sarajevo: Glasnik, Vrhovno islamsko starješinstvo u FNRJ, 1953, br. 5-7, 180. Ubrzo poslije objavljivanja i stavljanja u javnu raspravu Nacrta Zakona o pravnom položaju vjerskih zajednica, Vrhovno islamsko starješinstvo u FNRJ je 12. februara 1953. godine održalo konferenciju na kojoj su učestvovali predstavnici najviših organa IZ-a u FNRJ.Na Konferenciji Vrhovnog islamskog starješinstva u FNRJ 12. februara 1953. godine učestvovali su: članovi Vrhovnog islamskog starješinstva u FNRJ na čelu sa reisul-ulemom hadži Ibrahimom ef. Fejićem, delegati Vrhovnog vakufskog sabora IVZ u FNRJ, Vakufskog sabora NRBiH, Vakufske direkcije, Ulema medžlisa, Gazi Husrev-begove medrese i Glavnog odbora Udruženja ilmije NRBiH. Tom prilikom usvojene su primjedbe na tekst Nacrta zakona, koje su 14. februara 1953. godine dostavljene Zakonodavnom odboru Narodne skupštine FNRJ, Saveznom izvršnom vijeću (dalje: SIV) i Sekretarijatu za zakonodavne i upravne poslove SIV-a. Predložene izmjene Nacrta zakona od strane IZ-a bile su sadržane u četrnaest primjedbi na članove: 3, 4, 5, 6, 9, 15, 16, 17, 18, 21, 23, 24, 25. i 26. U najkraćem, IZ je predlagala: preciziranje razloga zbog kojih državni organi mogu zabraniti vršenje vjerskih poslova, vjerske nastave i vjerskih obreda; upotrebu termina bogomolja umjesto termina crkva u svim članovima Nacrta zakona, jer muslimani pod ovim terminima razumiju samo kršćanske vjerske objekte; jasnije definiranje prava građana na učestvovanje u vjerskim manifestacijama, vjerskim obredima i vjerskoj nastavi; dodavanje zakonskog prava da službenici IZ-a mogu primati dobrovoljne priloge u novcu ili stvarima za svoje učešće u vjerskim obredima, s obzirom da se isti nalaze u teškoj materijalnoj situaciji; zadržavanje starih groblja na kojima se ne vrše dženaze, kao i onih uz islamske objekte, u vlasništvu IZ-a; nedvosmislenu garanciju prava na obavljanje pojedinačnih vjerskih obreda van objekata IZ-a (u svom stanu, kući, njivi, vrtu itd.); brisanje odredbe koja obrezivanje muslimana tretira kao čin uvođenja u vjeru, jer je to kod pripadnika islamske vjere higijensko-vjerski propis,te tačno fiksiranje godine poslije koje je maloljetno lice spremno izjaviti svoju volju za obavljanje ovog čina; zakonsko utvrđivanje prava muslimana u državnim organima i institucijama na hranu koja nije zabranjena po vjerskim propisima; ugrađivanje stava da se u mjestima gdje su islamski objekti popaljeni ili porušeni omogući obavljanje molitvi u drugim prostorijama do obnove devastiranih objekata itd. Pored navedenog, IZ je dostavila i četiri dodatna prijedloga, koja su prema mišljenju ove vjerske zajednice trebala biti definirana i razrađena ovim zakonom, i to: # Sa je slobodno zavještanje imovine /kao što je kod islamske vjerske zajednice uvakljufivanje/ u korist vjerskih zajednica i da je to zavještanje izuzeto ispod odredaba o zabrani prometa sa nekretninama. # Regulisati pitanje vjeroprelaza, jer je to interkonfesionalnog karaktera. # (...) unijeti odredbu u Zakon iz koje bi se vidjelo da vjerske zajednice samostalno donose propise o svome radu i svojoj organizaciji, koji ne smije biti u suprotnosti sa državnim Ustavom i zakonima”. Osim ovoga, IZ je kao četvrtu dopunu predložila da se novim zakonom regulira pitanje upotrebe vjerskih zastava i sličnih vjerskih obilježja.AJ, SKVP, 144-8-160, Primjedbe Vrhovnog islamskog starješinstva u FNRJ na Nacrt Zakona o pravnom položaju vjerskih zajednica, 14. 2. 1953 Sve izmjene i dopune koje su stigle na Nacrt Zakona o pravnom položaju vjerskih zajednica od strane IZ-a, kao i drugih vjerskih zajednica, udruženja sveštenika, pojedinaca i organa vlasti, SIV je razmatrao do kraja marta 1953. godine. Nakon toga u SIV-u je sazrelo mišljenje da su stvoreni uvjeti za neposrednije pretresanje ovog zakona sa ovlaštenim predstavnicima vjerskih zajednica. To je, prema planu spomenutog saveznog izvršnog organa, podrazumijevalo i direktno angažiranje svih narodnih republika i njihovih izvršnih vijeća u pravcu izrade odgovarajućih zakonskih rješenja o budućem odnosu države i vjerskih zajednica. Shodno tome, SIV je uputio dopis svim izvršnim vijećima narodnih republika da formiraju posebne mješovite komisije Prema upustvu SIV-a, svaka komisija trebala je biti sastavljena od članova koje odredi Izvršno vijeće i predstavnika koje odrede vjerske zajednice. Da bi osigurala potpunu kontrolu nad radom ovih komisija, vlast je precizirala da na čelu ovih komisija treba biti jedan od članova Izvršnog vijeća. Njegov zadatak je bio da rukovodi radom komisije i osigura pravilnu” političku liniju u njihovom radu. Uz to, od svih članova komisije koje je imenovalo Izvršno vijeće tražilo se odmah da pristupe proučavanju problematike vjerskih zajednica. u republici. Navedeni savezni organ je predvidio da se u onim republikama u kojima djeluje više vjerskih zajednica formira onoliko komisija koliko djeluje vjerskih zajednica. Svaka komisija je bila u obavezi da informira Izvršno vijeće o svim zaključcima koji su sporazumno postignuti, te o posebnim prijedlozima vjerskih zajednica o kojima nije pronađen kompromis ili o kojima komisija nije zauzela mišljenje. Ipak, iako je ova aktivnost spuštena na republički nivo, savezni organi su rad republičkih komisija nazivali “ozbiljnom pripremom”, ostavljajući u svojoj ingerenciji “konačno sastavljanje zakona i (...) završnu fazu u tom poslu”.AJ, Beograd, Savezno izvršno vijeće (dalje: SIV), 130-783-1259, Dopis Saveznog izvršnog vijeća svim izvršnim vijećima narodnih republika, 30. 3. 1953. Komisija za razmatranje odnosa između države i vjerskih zajednica Izvršnog vijeća Narodne republike Bosne i Hercegovine održala je sastanak sa delegacijom Vrhovnog islamskog starješinstva u FNRJ 14. aprila 1953. godine.Sastanak je održan u Sarajevu pod predsjedavanjem rukovodioca Komisije Džemala Bijedića. Osim njega, ispred Komisije na sastanku su prisustvovali: Bogomir Brajković, Fazlija Alikalfić, Ivo Sunarić, Vojislav Ćorović i Salaman Konforti. IVZ na ovom sastanku su predstavljali: reisul-ulema hadži Ibrahim ef. Fejić, zamjenik reisul-uleme hadži Murat ef. Šećeragić, član Ulema medžlisa IVZ-a Zufer ef. Bešlić i sekretar Vrhovnog islamskog starješinstva Asim Skopljak. Iako je IZ imala formalno mogućnost da kao i ostale vjerske zajednice dostavi svoje primjedbe na Nacrt zakona, njeni prijedlozi imali su zanemarljiv utjecaj na konačna rješenja. To pokazuje i komparativna analiza prijedloga koje je IZ usvojila na Konferenciji Vrhovnog islamskog starješinstva FNRJ 12. februara kao i onih koji su prihvaćeni na ovom sastanku. Naime, nakon sedmosatnog uvjeravanja predstavnici IZ-a su pod očiglednim pritiskom koji se kreirao ne samo na samom sastanku već i mjesecima prije ovog sastanka odustali od svojih primjedbi formuliranih 12. februara, izuzevši nekoliko prijedloga gdje se Komisija obavezala da će primjedbe IZ-a dostaviti na dalje razmatranje SIV-u. Ovi mali ustupci trebali su stvoriti privid o kompromisnom završetku sastanka i iskrenoj namjeri režima da ovu problematiku zakonski uredi. U tom kontekstu je i Džemal Bijedić – prvi čovjek Komisije, isticao ”...da se ovaj Zakon ne donosi radi propagande, nego stvarno radi regulisanja odnosa između države i crkve i da će slijediti čitav niz uputstava za njegovo sprovođenje”. Reisul-ulema je ovaj Nacrt zakona ocijenio kao važan korak u sređivanju odnosa između vjerskih zajednica i države, a za sam ishod sastanka je rekao da su sva pitanja “raspravljena na zadovoljavajući način”. Svjesni objektivnih okolnosti i omjera snaga u društvu, prvi ljudi IZ-a izabrali su kurs postepene saradnje sa državom. Znajući za spremnost vlasti da upotrebljava razne restriktivne i represivne mjere protiv svih onih koji se suprotstavljaju novom društvenom poretku, pouzdano se može reći da bi bilo koja druga opcija u tom trenutku bila pogubna i za njih i za IZ u cjelini. Događanja sa kardinalom Alojzijem Stepincom i Katoličkom crkvom u prvim poslijeratnim godinama samo dodatno potvrđuju ovo stanovište. Imajući to u vidu, ne treba čuditi da je reisul-ulema Ibrahim ef. Fejić i u ovom zakonu tražio onu pozitivniju stranu koja je trebala donijeti više poštivanja vjerskih prava i sloboda. Zato on naglašava kako je najvažnije da nakon njegovog usvajanja “...kod pripadnika vjerskih zajednica zavlada takva atmosfera da zbog toga što ispovijedaju neku vjeru građani ne gube svoja ljudska prava i da narodna vlast na njih ne gleda hrđavo”. Iako je balansirao svoje ocjene o stanju vjerskih prava i sloboda, reisul-ulema je na kraju ovog sastanka, ipak, naveo da atmosfera na terenu nije uvijek bila u potpunosti dobra, jer su se građani “...bojali da idu u džamije, da budu članovi Vakufskog povjerenstva, itd.”Arhiv Bosne i Hercegovine (dalje: ABiH), Sarajevo, Komisija za vjerska pitanja (dalje: KZVP), k. 3, b.b./53, Zapisnik sa sjednice Komisije za razmatranje odnosa između države i vjerskih zajednica, sa Vrhovnim islamskim starješinstvom, 14. 4. 1953. Podrška Nacrtu Zakona o pravnom položaju vjerskih zajednica upućena je i sa Drugog redovnog zasjedanja Vakufskog sabora održanog 9. maja 1953. godine u Sarajevu. Tom prilikom ovaj organa IVZ-a izrazio je zadovoljstvo namjerom vlasti da zakonski regulira odnose između vjerskih zajednica i države i iskazao nadu da će usvajanje Nacrta zakona doprinijeti dosljednijoj realizaciji ustavnog principa o slobodi savjesti i vjeroispovijesti. Na kraju zasjedanja upućen je i pozdravni telegram predsjedniku FNRJ Josipu Brozu Titu, u kome je, pored ostalog, rečeno: “Vakufski sabor smatra donošenje ovog zakona krupnim doprinosom u demokratskom izgrađivanju i jačanju naše narodne države, kao i u životu svake vjerske zajednice, pa stoga jednodušno pozdravljamo inicijativu za njegovo usvajanje”.Telegram predsjedniku Republike i maršalu Jugoslavije Josipu Brozu Titu. Sarajevo: Glasnik, Vrhovno islamsko starješinstvo u FNRJ, 1953, br. 5-7, 177. Na kraju višemjesečne rasprave o Nacrtu Zakona o pravnom položaju vjerskih zajednica isti je usvojen na sjednici SIV-a 15. maja 1953. godine, a nakon toga i na sjednici Skupštine FNRJ 22. maja 1953. godine. U svom uvodnom govoru o spomenutom zakonu potpredsjednik SIV-a i ministar unutrašnjih poslova Aleksandar Ranković ustvrdio je da se ovaj zakon zasniva na principima slobode savjesti, slobode vjeroispovijesti i odvojenosti vjerskih zajednica od države. Njegov značaj, prema Rankovićevim riječima, u tome je što se njime konkretiziraju ustavne norme i određuju prava i dužnosti kako vjerskih zajednica tako i državnih organa. Također, on u ovom izlaganju izražava očekivanje da će se smanjiti broj nesporazuma koji su do tada postojali zbog nepostojanja ovakvog pravnog propisa, te ojačati zakonitost u postupanju državnih organa prema vjerskim zajednicama.Usvojen Zakon o pravnom položaju verskih zajednica, Borba, XVIII; br. 133, Beograd, 23. V 1953, 2. Navedeni zakon bio je podijeljen na četiri poglavlja (Opšte odredbe, Vršenje vjerskih obreda, Vršenje vjerske nastave i Završne odredbe), koja su imala ukupno 24 člana. Zakon je, slijedeći ustavna opredjeljenja, propisao da se svim građanima jugoslavenske države osigurava pravo na: slobodu savjesti i vjeroispovijesti (član 1); slobodno osnivanje vjerskih zajednica i jednaka prava za sve vjerske zajednice (član 2); nesmetano vršenje vjerskih obreda i poslova, kao i izdavanje i dijeljenje vjerske štampe (član 3). Kad je riječ o školi, ona je bila odvojena od vjerskih zajednica, a vjerska nastava je bila dozvoljena samo u vjerskim objektima. Ostavljena je mogućnost osnivanja posebnih vjerskih škola za spremanje sveštenika i upravljanje tim školama (član 4).Službeni list FNRJ, IX, br. 22, Beograd, 27. 5. 1953, Zakon o pravnom položaju verskih zajednica, 209 Zakon je zabranio zloupotrebu “verskih poslova, verske nastave, verske štampe, verskih obreda” u političke svrhe, kao i “izazivanje ili raspirivanje verske netrpeljivosti, mržnje ili razdora” (član 5).Isto, 209. Komunistički vlastodršci ovakvim rješenjem zadržali su pravo da prosuđuju i odlučuju šta je to zloupotreba vjere u političke svrhe u skladu sa svojim ideološkim aršinima i pogledima. Tačnije, ovaj zakon je zabranio zloupotrebu vjere u političke svrhe, ali ne i zloupotrebu vjere u korist komunističke vlasti, koja je to često ne samo dopuštala već i organizirala. Članom 7. navedenoga zakona proklamovana je zaštita prava vjernika u društvu. U njemu je navedeno da “...građani ne mogu biti ograničeni u pravima koja im pripadaju po zakonu zbog svojih verskih ubeđenja, zbog pripadnosti nekoj veroispovesti ili nekoj verskoj zajednici”. Ipak, u drugom i trećem stavu ovog člana spomenuta prava se ograničavaju, jer se vjerskim zajednicama i njihovim predstavnicima ne dozvoljavaju nikakve prednosti i privilegijeIsto. Država je sebi ostavila pravo da po svom nahođenju procjenjuje da li će davati i u kojem obimu materijalnu pomoć vjerskim zajednicama. Kao nadležni organi za odlučivanje o finansijskoj pomoći vjerskim zajednicama određeni su SIV i republička izvršna vijeća. Vjerskim zajednicama je nametnuta i dodatna obaveza podnošenja izvještaja o utrošku dodijeljenih sredstava u onim slučajevima kada je pomoć data za određenu svrhu (član 11). U vezi sa finansiranjem bio je i član 12, koji je dozvolio prikupljanje novčanih priloga u vjerske svrhe, ali isključivo u vjerskim objektima. Izvan ovih objekata prikupljanje sredstava moglo se vršiti samo po dobijanju saglasnosti gradskog ili sreskog narodnog odbora (član 12).Isto U poglavlju o vršenju vjerskih obreda definirano je da se isti mogu obavljati samo u vjerskim objektima i onim javnim prostorijama koje su prije određene za ovu svrhu. Svako drugo izvođenje vjerskih obreda izvan spomenutih prostora podlijegalo je traženju posebnog odobrenja od narodnog odbora sreza, odnosno grada. Uz to, nadležnom narodnom odboru dato je pravo da može zabraniti održavanje vjerskih skupova kada procijeni da je to neophodno zbog zaštite javnog reda i narodnog zdravlja (član 13). Akt obrezivanja maloljetnih lica mogao se vršiti samo na zahtjev jednog od roditelja ili staraoca, a u slučajevima kada je maloljetna osoba starija od deset godina morala se tražiti i njena saglasnost (član 14). S ciljem ublažavanja negativne recepcije reduciranja vjerskih prava i sloboda, u ovaj zakon je uvršteno više stilizacija i odredaba kojima se želio stvoriti privid o slobodi ispovijedanja vjere. Tako je, primjera radi, u članu 16. dato pravo licima koja se nalaze u bolnicama, internatima i sličnim zavodima da mogu u granicama kućnog reda ispunjavati svoje vjerske dužnosti.Isto 210 Članovima 19. i 20. regulirano je pitanje vjerske nastave. Iako je vjerskim zajednicama ostavljeno pravo da upravljaju i određuju program u vjerskim školama, država je zadržala pravo vršenja općeg nadzora nad njima. Učenicima redovnih škola je zabranjeno da pohađaju vjersku nastavu u vrijeme školskih časova. Također, za prisustvovanje vjerskoj nastavi zakon je propisao obavezu pribavljanja “odobrenja oba roditelja odnosno staraoca i pristanak maloletnika”. I na kraju, za prekršioce zakonskih odrebi u članovima 21. i 22. bilo je predviđeno kažnjavanje: novčanom kaznom od 10.000 dinara, zatvorom od 15 dana i zatvaranje vjerskih škola na period od 1 do 10 godina.Isto Međutim, bez obzira što je navedeni zakon garantovao određena vjerska prava i slobode, u praksi je i poslije njegovog usvajanja nastavljeno sa kršenjem pojedinih njegovih odredbi. Brojni zahtjevi vjerskih zajednica na lokalnom nivou bili su i dalje opstruirani i odbacivani od strane lokalnih organa vlasti. U nizu dokumenata uočljivo je da su lokalni organi vlasti različitim administrativnim preprekama odugovlačili i sprečavali ostvarivanje zakonom utvrđenih vjerskih prava i sloboda. Poseban problem za IZ nakon usvajanja Zakona o pravnom položaju vjerskih zajednica predstavljalo je nepostojanje uputstva kojim bi se jednoobrazno tumačile odredbe ovog zakonskog akta u stvarnosti. Stoga je Vrhovno islamsko starješinstvo u FNRJ u januaru 1954. godine izradilo Nacrt uputstava za primjenu navedenog zakona, sa objašnjenjima za područne organe IZ-a u FNRJ. Spomenuta uputstva odmah su upućena Komisiji za vjerska pitanja na državnom nivou, s ciljem pribavljanja tumačenja SIV-a, jer je on bio ovlašten po članu 23. ovog zakona da usvaja bliže propise za izvršenje navedenog pravnog akta.AJ, SKVP, 144-9-162, Dopis Vrhovnog islamskog starješinstva FNRJ upućen Komisiji za vjerska pitanja Saveznog izvršnog vijeća, 19. 1. 1954. Praksa nepoštivanja ustavnih odredbi o vjerskim pravima i slobodama nastavila se i nakon usvajanja Zakona o pravnom položaju vjerskih zajednica 1953. godine. O tome svjedoči i dopis koji je u maju 1955. godine uputilo Vrhovno islamsko starješinstvo u FNRJ Komisiji za vjerska pitanja, koja je djelovala pri SIV-u. Spomenuti organ IZ-a ističe: “Iako je ovaj Zakon stupio na snagu prije dvije godine, on se u praksi ne sprovodi odnosno samovoljno tumači zbog nedostatka bližih propisa što dovodi do nesporazuma na terenu i ugrožava normalno odvijanje vjerskog života”. Bez obzira što je prošlo gotovo deset godina od usvajanja Ustava FNRJ, IZ je i dalje ukazivala na brojne primjere kršenja vjerskih prava i sloboda, a kao najčešće u ovom dopisu navela je: sprečavanje obavljanja vjeronaučne obuke u džamijama; učestale opstrukcije prilikom izgradnje i popravljanja džamija i drugih vjerskih objekata; zabranjivanje održavanja mevluda u privatnim kućama za vrijeme ramazana itd.AJ, SKVP, 144-9-162, Dopis Vrhovnog islamskog starješinstva u FNRJ upućen Komisiji za vjerska pitanja pri Saveznom izvršnom vijeću, 20. 5. 1955. Nedostatak bližih propisa za sprovođenje zakona, kao i određene široko i neprecizno postavljene zakonske odredbe najviše su zloupotrebljavali lokalni državno-partijski funkcioneri. Iako su najviši predstavnici IVZ-a najavljivali u svojim medijskim istupima poboljšanje vjerskih prava nakon usvajanja Zakona o pravnom položaju vjerskih zajednica, stanje na terenu i dalje nije bilo u skladu sa njihovim očekivanjima. Ustaljena praksa nepoštivanja ustavnih i zakonskih opredjeljenja koja govore o vjerskim pravima i slobodama nastavila se i u godinama nakon usvajanja navedenog zakona. THE NORMATIV FRAME AND ACTUAL POSITION OF THE ISLAMIC RELIGIOUS COMMUNITY IN BOSNIA AND HERZEGOVINA DURING THE FIRST DECADE AFTER THE END OF SECOND WORLD WAR '(Summary) ' After the end of the Second World War in socialist Yugoslavia (and Bosnia and Herzegovina), a new secular state model was established, which was, among other things, characterized by the principle of strict separation of religious communities from the state, the positioning of religion as a private matter of every individual and the proclamation of equal civil rights regardless of religious belonging. With the establishment of this model of regulating relations between the religious communities and the state, religious rules lost the legal sanction which they had until 1945. Considering the grosso modo position of the Islamic Religious Community in the period from 1945 to 1955, a certain discrepancy was noticed between the constitutionally regulated reli gious rights and the level of their implementation in the reality. Religious communities in Bosnia and Herzegovina, including the Islamic Religious Community were, due to a number of legal regulations, economically weakened and socially marginalized. A strong atheisation of the society brought to the fact that the state-party leaders on the local level disregarded the constitutional regulations about religious freedom and had often, contrary to the Constitution, derogated and limited religious freedom. Although the highest state and party leaders never approved of such actions on the terrain in their public appearances, but by refusing to punish such actions they indirectly encouraged the committers of such misdeeds. Essentially, the communist policy towards religious communities was inconsistent. An image was created on the surface about the respect of religious rights, mostly due to reasons of foreign policy, and in reality, on the terrain, strong antireligious activities were carried out. The passing of the Law on the legal position of religious communities in 1953 represented the first legal attempt of defining the relations between the state and the Islamic Religious Community, as well as other religious communities. Being in an unfavourable foreign political situation, it was important for the regime in Yugoslavia to adopt its first legal act about the official position of religious communities, in order to show that religious communities could achieve their religious rights and freedoms without any obstruction. But, in essence, this law did not change anything in comparison with the condition before its adoption. Even though with this law the regime reduced the scope of religious rights and freedoms to a minimum, this was not enough for such a law to be respected in practice. Therefore, the state did not even succeed in accomplishing sub lege libertas for religious communities. The policy of excommunication of religious communities from the social and public life was once again confirmed by this law. Also, additional problems were caused by a general defining of religious rights and freedoms, without adequate solutions for numerous open questions which were asked in everyday life. They were not solved with legal regulations, but instead by free judgement of state-party structures in accordance with their own views and discretions.